


The Thief's Heart

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stealing the thief's heart..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 3 sentence fill, stealing the thief's heart

Frank's been on the right side of the law his whole life, first in the service, then as a cop. 

Jenny's spent much of her life on the other side of the line, in and out of juvie and jail and Tarrytown, and when she was free, "liberating" artifacts for Corbin. 

Neither would have believed that he would be the one to steal her heart, but when they are lying in one another's arms, they both know they wouldn't change a thing. 


End file.
